Apenas Aproveite o Silêncio
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Eles precisavam, então a Sala Precisa apareceu. Ele, um sangue-puro. Ela, uma sangue-ruim. Eles se odiavam, não é?


**Título:** Apenas Aproveite o Silêncio.

**Censura:** M – 15 anos.

**Shipper:** Draco/Hermione.

**Descrição: **Eles precisavam, então a Sala Precisa apareceu. Ele, um sangue-puro. Ela, uma sangue-ruim. Eles se odiavam, _não é?_

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens são todos da J.K. Eu estou apenas aproveitando-os para colocar a minha criatividade no papel.

**N/A: Essa história foi baseada na música **_**Enjoy The Silence **_**da banda Lacuna Coil. Ela já foi postada aqui antes, só que em outra conta minha. Tinha excluído-a mas resolvi repostá-la.**

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

Um leve choro preenchia os corredores da Sonseria. Era de madrugada, e ninguém poderia estar vagando por ali sem uma autorização. E com certeza o chorão não tinha uma autorização. Além do mais, que azarada era essa pessoa. Ela estava chorando ao lado do quarto de Draco Malfoy. Talvez ela simplesmente estivesse ocupada demais com a sua dor para notar isso.

Mas Draco, quem estava tendo o sono interrompido, certamente notava. E se importava. Ele jogou suas cobertas de lado e saiu da cama. A porta do quarto foi aberta vagarosamente – ele não queria espantar quem quer que fosse dali antes de dar uma bela bronca. Ele virou a cabeça, seus olhos procurando pela pessoa. O barulho vinha do lado esquerdo. Havia alguém embaixo daquela massa de cabelos cacheados.

Oh, era _chorona_.

O corpo... os cabelos... era Hermione. Quer dizer, a _Granger_.

"Granger", Draco a chamou.

Por um momento, ela não se mexeu. O choro ficou mais baixo até que o que Draco ouvia se resumiu na respiração pesada dela. Os tremores dos ombros diminuíram. Hermione estava ali para fugir do Ron e do Harry. Ela não queria encontrá-los e aquele seria o último lugar que eles pensariam em procurá-la. Mas ela nunca pensou que poderia encontrar o Malfoy ali.

"O que foi, Granger?" ele tentou novamente.

Hermione não podia contar. Ela já estava com essa ideia há algum tempo. Mas ela era dolorosa demais. Machucava demais. Fazer os seus pais se esquecerem dela... Oh, merda. Só de pensar nisso ela já tinha voltado a chorar.

Draco se ajoelhou ao lado dela. Devagar, afastou todos os cachos castanhos do rosto dela, abrindo caminho para que os olhos dele pudessem enxergá-la. Foi então que o coração dele o surpreendeu, falhando uma batida. Seus dedos tremeram um pouco, hesitando em tocar na bochecha dela que parecia ser a coisa mais macia do mundo. Ele fechou as mãos em punhos, resignado com a reação de seu corpo. Era a Granger, afinal.

"Ei, Hermione..." O nome dela saiu suave de seus lábios, nada agressivo como Granger. Era como uma caricia leve, delicada. Uma melodia que só podia ser dita por lábios certos. Talvez tenha sido por isso que ele nunca a chamava de Hermione. Esse era o modo como o Weasley a chamava. E ele não gostava como o nome soava nos lábios daquele ruivo estranho, já nos seus...

"O que, Malfoy?" perguntou grossa. As lágrimas foram enxugadas com em gesto brusco, mas os olhos vermelhos ainda mostravam que elas tinham estado ali antes.

_Malfoy_, repetiu em sua mente. Ele tinha baixado a guarda por um instante e... _Malfoy_, hum.

"Você está bem?" Ele sentou sobre suas pernas, apoiando as mãos no chão.

Foi só então que nem a dor de Hermione foi suficiente para ignorar o modo como Draco estava vestido. A camiseta branca não era exatamente folgada, e dava para ver os músculos que Draco tinha ganhado aos longos dos anos. E ele usava um samba-canção azul marinho. Nesse momento Draco estava... _Sexy_. Hermione engoliu em seco. Ela tinha pensado aquilo mesmo?

Corando, respondeu. "Claro."

Eles mudaram de posição ao mesmo tempo e acidentalmente suas mãos se tocaram, no chão. Mas ao invés de se repelirem, como era o esperado, eles procuram mais contato, necessitando disso.

Os dedos se entrelaçaram, apreciando a textura da pele do outro, o modo como eles se encaixavam, a sensação boa que aquele toque transmitia. Os olhos dos dois deixavam clara a vontade deles, o que eles queriam. Mais contato era necessário. Eles queriam _mais_.

Draco ficou em pé e puxou Hermione com ele. Ela arfava. Sem saber para onde ir, colou as suas costas na parede fria. Draco estava cada vez mais próximo dela, e ela não desejava que fosse diferente. Os peitos deles subiam e desciam, se encostando por breves momentos. Aquele contato leve mexia com os dois de uma maneira que nem eles conseguiam entender. Era absurdo um se sentir atraído pelo outro.

Ele, um sangue-puro. Ela, uma sangue-ruim.

Eles se odiavam, _não é?_

Nesse exato momento eles não se lembravam do ódio. Eles ó se perguntavam por que ainda estavam tão longe um do outro.

"Draco, eu...", Hermione começou a falar por baixo da respiração.

Ele a interrompeu. "Shhh, Hermione."

Draco não gostava de palavras. Elas eram desnecessárias, violentas. Sempre machucavam alguém. Eram dolorosas e às vezes penetravam de um modo tão fundo na alma que deixavam uma cicatriz permanente. Ele queria o silêncio.

Ela abriu a boca novamente, iria falar algo – Draco sabia. E essa era a perfeita desculpa para fazer o que eles estavam com vontade. Os lábios dele se juntaram aos dela. No começo os dois ficaram de olhos abertos, minimamente arregalados, espantados demais com as sensações que aquele simples toque transmitia. Mas depois fecharam os olhos e se deixaram levar pelo instinto antigo que comandava as criaturas de todas as espécies. Até os trouxas, Draco tinha que admitir. Nesse campo eles estavam iguais.

Eles gemeram em uníssono. O corpo deles precisava de mais, a mente deles imploravam para se afogar em sensações e ficar em êxtase completo. Draco a puxou para mais perto, deslizando seu braço pela cintura dela, colando os corpos. Hermione também puxava Draco pela camisa, querendo um contato mais intimo.

Ele estava certo, palavras só traziam desgosto e eram desnecessárias agora. Tudo o que Draco sempre quis estava em seus braços agora. Hermione era o silêncio que ele necessitava. Eles não precisavam prometer nada um ao outro, promessas eram feitas para serem quebradas. Não queriam pensar no confronto eminente onde teriam que se enfrentar, não queriam pensar em nada. Isso pouco importava. Agora eles queriam se doar ao outro tanto quanto queria receber do outro. Promessas só causavam desgosto.

Os sentimentos dos dois eram confusos, mas intensos. E era isso o que importava. Palavras eram triviais. O prazer iria ficar, assim como a dor de que essa noite _talvez_ não pudesse se repetir.

Draco começou a erguer a blusa de Hermione, ainda prendendo os lábios delas com os seus. Mas eles congelaram ao ouvir passos pelo corredor.

_Merda_, eles pensaram juntos.

Então algo aconteceu, chamando a atenção de Draco. Mais adiante uma porta apareceu. Ele sorriu, ao ver o que era. Não tinha hora mais propicia que aquela. Eles precisavam, _muito_. Os passos ficaram mais altos. Arrastou Hermione consigo, e eles entraram na sala. Não era necessário se concentrar, ele já estava concentrado. No corpo dela, no dele, _juntos_. E ela pensava a mesma coisa. Não tinham consciência se tinham passado por ela três vezes mesmo ou não. Eles não conseguiam raciocinar agora. A necessidade era muito grande para isso.

A blusa de Hermione foi deixada de lado. Foi quando Draco deslizou sua mão pelas costas macia dela para abrir o fecho do sutiã _preto_.

"Hermione..." ele gemeu.

Em um súbito de consciência, ela se afastou. Era o _Draco_ ali. O Malfoy, que desprezava sangues-ruins e sempre a repudiava. Ela se soltou dele, e virou ansiosa para se afastar daquele corpo pelo qual o dela implorava.

Mas logo deu dois paços para trás, assustando por ver onde estavam. Era a Sala Precisa, isso ela tinha certeza desde que entraram ali. Mas ela estava parecendo um quarto de hotel. Tinha uma cama enorme, daquelas king-size. O edredom parecia ser o mais macio do mundo, e o lençol igualmente. O chão estava coberto por um tapete felpudo e macio que fazia cócegas no pé. E na mesinha de centro tinha uma garrafa de whisky, várias frutas e doces.

Hermione não pensou duas vezes em pegar aquela garrafa e dar um gole.

"Ei!" Draco franziu o cenho. Hermione não bebia, o que ela pensava que estava fazendo agora? "Você não pode fazer isso, Hermione."

"Me deixa, Malfoy. Nós estamos na Sala Precisa, se essa garrafa está aqui é porque eu preciso dela."

Draco não se abateu, ao invés disso pegou a garrafa das mãos dela e colocou em cima da mesa novamente.

"O que está acontecendo com você, Hermione? Dois segundos antes você estava..."

Ela o cortou. "Eu sei. Gemendo em seus braços. E o que você está esperando para tirar sarro de mim? Vá em frente, Malfoy! Faça!" Lá estavam elas, as malditas palavras desnecessárias. Só causando desgosto.

Ele não pensou duas vezes. "Cala a boca, Granger." Foi quase um rugido. E em seguida eles estavam em cima da cama, continuando de onde eles tinham parado. Draco sorriu ao se livrar da peça preta que Hermione vestia. Aquilo foi uma surpresa para ele, que sempre achou que ela tinha preferência por tons de pele e brancos. "Apenas aproveite o silêncio" ele disse no pescoço dela.

Suas mãos vagaram pelo corpo do outro, viajando, explorando. Draco se deixava guiar pelos batimentos frenéticos de Hermione. Ela era tudo o que ele precisava. A cura para sua amargura. Pensamentos instáveis invadiam a sua mente, mas todos eram sempre sobre ela. Um a um, cada toque dela abrandava a sua dor. Cada um o sarava por dentro, jogando no lixo todo o desgosto de uma vida solitária como um Malfoy. Sempre causando medo nas pessoas.

Eles estavam se aproximando de uma forma que não tinha mais volta, e só se deram conta disso quando estavam totalmente nus na cama, entrelaçados e a um _movimento_ de se tornarem um. Mas através dos olhos castanhos, que um dia ele chegou a considerar enjoativos, ele viu que era isso o que ela precisava, tanto quanto ele.

Doces labaredas do fogo os queimavam por dentro, fluindo para fora e se misturando as do outro. Era tudo tão mágico... Nenhum dos dois imaginou que pudesse ser assim. Nem nos livros mais detalhistas de Hermione transmitiam tal sensação. Não que ela já tivesse lido livros assim de propósito, ela era vergonhosa quando se tratava desse assunto. Então porque que com o Draco era tudo tão natural, bom, fascinante? Ela não sentia vergonha com ele.

Os dois estavam, juntos, sendo levados para um novo caminho. E eles não queriam parar. Hermione tinha tentado resistir antes, mas desistiu rapidamente, porque ela sabia que não era isso o que queria verdadeiramente. Ela queria o Draco, do jeito que ele era, com toda aquela arrogância e prepotência. Ela o queria, com aquele cabelo loiro e irritante. Com aquele sorriso tendencioso e sarcástico.

Os dedos deles estavam ainda entrelaçados, como se eles estivessem exaltando aquele pequeno toque que os tinha levado ali. Dando valor ao pequeno gesto que nenhum dos dois ousava quebrar.

_Hermione é tão doce_, ele finalmente percebeu. Aquela pose de sabichona era só um modo de se proteger das pessoas. _E macia, e apertada, e suave e... tudo o que eu preciso._

Eles estavam quase agonizando pela lentidão dos movimentos, mas era melhor assim. Eles queriam aproveitar tudo ao máximo enquanto pudessem. Enquanto conseguiam. Era tudo calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo como uma dinamite, como um pavio queimando vagarosamente, só aguardando o tempo da explosão. Os dois eram inflamáveis nesse momento.

Hermione suspirou, sentindo o cheiro de Draco. Ela sabia que nunca mais na sua vida se esqueceria daquela fragrância. Em qualquer lugar que ela vá estar algum dia ela iria se lembrar disso. Desse momento, _dele_.

Draco acariciou a bochecha dela, como quis fazer no começo. E os dois sorriram juntos, apreciando as visões que tinham um do outro. Aquilo era viciante, mas porque era com eles.

Foi assim que aconteceu a primeira noite dos dois juntos. Foi assim que a quebra de preconceitos contra sangue-ruim pela parte de Draco aconteceu. Foi assim que Hermione entendeu as ações de Draco, viu as suas feridas e o curou por inteiro.

Foi assim que eles notaram que não poderiam mais viver longe do outro, independente do que acontecesse depois dessa noite.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
